Dia, Mereka, dan Bantal
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Seharusnya aku yang mendampingi mereka tidur, bukan bantal. :: Trisha. Untuk Hari Ibu.


**a/n: **fandom FMA mati suri Dx pasti gara2 sya gak apdet2 Moments in Xing #plak untuk Hari Ibu. Similiar dengan fic Harvest Moon saya? owoa

**w/n: **_Italic _berarti masa lalu

**setting: **seminggu sebelum dan setelah kematian Trisha. #ugh

**disclaimer: **tante sapi Hiromu Arakawa yang punya Dx oh, dan quote yang saya putar balikkan dan jadi summary di fic ini punya seseorang yg di-RT fiksimini di twitter (kalo gak salah usernamenya Creandivity. Entahlah). Thanks ya udah memberi saya ide!

* * *

**Dia, Mereka, dan Bantal**

_Trisha Elric melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang terpampang di dinding—jam sembilan malam. Menghela nafas, dia segera membereskan alat-alat makan—piring, mangkuk, sendok, garpu, dan gelas—yang sudah ia cuci menggunakan sabun dan spons serta air tentunya ke dalam rak piring. Setelah itu, dia membersihkan meja dari berbagai kotoran—remahan roti, saus tumpah, dll.—menggunakan lap. Dia mengelap meja secara terburu-buru._

_Kemudian, ibu yang tergolong masih muda tersebut berjalan ke kamar Hohenheim—atau mungkin perpustakaan mini milik Hohenheim karena kamar tersebut dipenuhi oleh buku-buku rumit mengenai alkimia—untuk menemui kedua anaknya. Dia hanya menduga bahwa kedua anaknya ada di dalam kamar itu—kamar itu sudah menjadi kamar favorit mereka. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia berkacak pinggang. Dugaannya benar. Kedua anaknya benar-benar ada di situ, tengkurap, kaki dimainkan ke atas dan ke bawah, serta dua pasang mata yang fokus membaca untaian kata yang sulit untuk dimengerti anak kecil seperti anaknya._

_Kembali menghela nafas, dia menepuk kedua tangannya, membuat kedua anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah wanita berambut cokelat tersebut. "Sudah jam sembilan malam, Ed, Al. Ayo tidur," ajak Trisha._

_Seketika itu juga, Ed dan Al—kedua anak Trisha—memanyunkan bibir, belum mau beranjak dari posisi mereka. "Yah, Ibu, aku masih ingin membaca!" rengek Ed yang ditambah satu anggukan kecil dari Al._

_Trisha menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sifat keras kepala Ed datang lagi… "Tidur sekarang, Ed, Al. Besok kan kalian sekolah," katanya. "Lagipula besok hari Jum'at, jadi kalian bisa baca buku-buku alkimia itu sepuasnya."_

"_Benarkah? Sampai tengah malam?" Mata mereka langsung berbinar-binar._

_Kilauan mata mereka mengundang senyum tipis muncul di wajah Trisha. "Benar. Nah, sekarang sikat gigi, cuci kaki, dan tidur. Aku akan tidur bersama kalian."_

"_Hore!" nada riang keluar dari tenggorokan mereka. Bertumpu menggunakan tangan, mereka bangkit dan telapak kaki mungil mereka langsung melesat melewati Trisha. Trisha mengedipkan mata berulang kali dan menghela nafas. Ed dan Al memang sangat bersemangat kalau ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alkimia._

_Dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Ed dan Al, menunggu mereka berdua datang dari kamar mandi dengan gigi bersih._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka datang, berbaring di tempat tidur di samping Trisha yang sudah berbaring duluan._

_Menidurkan mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertama-tama, mereka akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan alkimia—dan tentu saja Trisha kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dan kedua, mereka memainkan rambut Trisha, berusaha untuk membuat mata mereka terjaga. Tapi, Trisha mempunyai cara untuk mengatasi hal tersebut._

_Dia menyuruh mereka untuk tidur dengan kepala bersandar di lengannya, Ed di kiri, Al di kanan. Lalu, dia membelai rambut kedua anaknya sambil menyanyikan lagu nina bobo yang menenangkan hati Ed dan Al. Dan hal itu berhasil. Secara perlahan-lahan, mata mereka berdua menutup. Tangan mereka juga sudah memeluk erat pinggang Trisha._

_Trisha tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang kedua anaknya._

_Malam itu, Trisha menjadi bantal Ed dan Al.

* * *

_

Dari surga, Trisha Elric menatap Ed dan Al tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Kedua kepala bersandar di atas bantal empuk berwarna putih polo situ. Mereka seperti terlihat nyaman. Tapi, tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan dengan apa yang dinamakan _kenyamanan_. Terbukti dengan kesedihan yang masih terlukis di wajah mereka.

Dan dia tahu mengapa kesedihan itu ada.

Trisha Elric sudah meninggal.

Dia sudah tidak lagi mendampingi Ed dan Al.

Dia sudah tidak lagi mengurusi Ed dan Al.

Dia sudah tidak lagi menjadi tempat bersandar Ed dan Al.

Ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi, ia menahannya, Dia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan di tempat suci ini.

Dalam hati ia mengatakan;

_Seharusnya aku yang mendampingimu tidur, bukan bantal._

_Maafkan Ibu, nak._

_Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu._

_Maaf.

* * *

_

Drabblenya gaje gila -_- maaf gaje. Ah, jadi pengen ganti penname jadi Quitra o3o #apahubungannyacoba


End file.
